


Eternity

by softdeldry



Series: Beautiful Pain [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Broken Stony, M/M, Peter fue como el hijo de Tony, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdeldry/pseuds/softdeldry
Summary: "Tuve una pesadilla horrible y aterradora , soñé que tú me dejabas para siempre "Post-Civil WarInspirado en la canción Eternity de VIXX
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Beautiful Pain [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118255
Kudos: 3





	1. Eternity

6 meses...

6 meses desde que Anthony Stark había muerto.

6 meses en los que Steve Rogers no podía dormir con tranquilidad, el recuerdo de Tony lo invadía entre sueños

¿Podría haber cambiado algo?   
¿Hubiera logrado evitar esa terrible y devastadora decisión de Tony?

No intento solucionar correctamente las cosas con Tony, no estuvo junto a él, ni siquiera en el momento que su cuerpo bajó al lugar donde descansaría para siempre.

La imponente presencia de lo que fuera el Capitán América poco a poco se va perdiendo con el paso de los días, todo el mundo lo nota, saben lo doloroso que fue recibir esa noticia más ninguno puede comprender exactamente el sentir de Steve.

Natasha junto con el rey T'challa en ese tiempo han logrado hacer arreglos en los acuerdos, además sin la existencia de Iron Man, al gobierno no le queda más que liberar de los cargos a los Vengadores fugitivos.

Cuando son informados de la noticia no pueden evitar que la alegría los invada, sobre todo Clint y Scott que volverán al lado de sus familias.

Steve solo sonríe débilmente, no tiene nada ni nadie que lo espere fuera de Wakanda.

En el día en que todos regresan a América, Steve viaja a la Torre de los Vengadores, un nudo se instala al instante en su garganta mientras camina a lo que era el salón principal, recuerdos fugaces del tiempo que pasó con el resto atraviesan su mente, sobre todo recuerdos de él... de Tony.

Las lagrimas corren a través de sus mejillas y los sollozos no se hacen esperar.

Sale de la Torre aún con el rastro de las lagrimas pero eso no le importa, toma su motocicleta que aún seguía en la torre y masoquistamente se dirige al primer lugar que atraviesa su mente, el cementerio.

Natasha le había informado el lugar donde se encontraba descansando Tony, conocía lo suficiente a Rogers como para saber que visitarlo sería de las primeras cosas que haría al llegar.

Cuando Steve se encuentra frente a la tumba de Tony no puede evitar que las lagrimas y los sollozos salgan de él nuevamente.

Cae de rodillas al suelo mientras inútilmente susurra palabras de disculpas hacia Tony, esta destrozado, a pesar de saberlo tener frente a él aquella lápida fue un golpe aún más duro.

Instintivamente mira al cielo, a pesar de que Tony no era precisamente un creyente él no puede evitar imaginar que ahora es un bello ángel y sonríe ligeramente ante tal pensamiento.

Quizá en otra vida él y Tony podrían ser felices.


	2. A Ti (Extra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra inspirado en "A Ti" de Lunafly

Con él paso del tiempo Steve encontró un pequeño departamento en Brooklyn, no se atrevía a volver a vivir en la Torre, poco a poco empezó a soportar la ausencia de Tony aún dolía pero aprendió a vivir con aquel dolor.

Las misiones iban y venían, el equipo poco a poco fue puesto de nuevo en acción y la gente empezó a confiar de nuevo en ellos.

Todo parecía comenzar a marchar mejor en la vida de Steve hasta aquella mañana en la que un ligero golpeteo llegó a su puerta.

ㅡ¿Steve Rogers?ㅡ un pequeño muchacho castaño se encontraba frente a él

ㅡSoy yoㅡ afirmó ante la pregunta

ㅡMi nombre es Peter Parkerㅡ se presentó el muchacho ㅡyo, conocí al señor Stark, cuando murió me dejó algunas cosas entre ellas venía estoㅡ un pequeño sobre con su nombre escrito en el apareció frente a él ㅡel señor Stark hubiera querido que la tuviera, siento la molestia me retiróㅡ y con tales palabras el muchacho desapareció de su vista

Steve cerró la puerta del departamento tras de si, sin soltar aquel sobre se dirigió al sillón de su sala.

Tony había dejado algo para él... Su corazón se estrujó y sus emociones se hicieron un caos mientras observaba aquel sobre.

Con mucho cuidado y algo de temor lo abrió revelando una hoja de papel doblada, la cual no tardó mucho en dejar de estarlo dejando que Steve apreciara las palabras que esta contenía.

" _Steve... lo siento, a pesar de todo no puedo evitar de nuevo estar cayendo en mis viejos hábitos, si estuvieras aquí ya me hubieras regañado por ello pero no lo estas, ¿por qué no lo estas Steve? Te necesito tanto._  
 _Se que todo esto es culpa mía, no debí hacerle caso a Ross, no debí asumir que todos estarían bien con los acuerdos, debí aceptar que quizá tu ya no me amabas.... pero no pude Steve, puede que siempre he sido como todos lo dicen un maldito egoísta que solo piensa en si mismo._  
 _Creí que podría con todo, que lo solucionaría pero ya vi que no fue así._  
 _Lo siento tanto Steve pero creo que el mundo estará mejor sin mis intervenciones, ustedes estarán mejor sobre todo tú, encontrarás a alguien mejor alguien que de verdad te merezca._

_Te amo Steve Rogers y siempre lo haré._

Una lagrima cayó sobre aquella hoja y aquella pregunta de hace meses volvió de nuevo a Steve ¿se hubiera podido cambiar algo?


End file.
